Back On Your Feet
by chevy3000
Summary: After Felicity's encounter with the Count, Oliver is doing anything in his power to help her forget said encounter. Anything.
1. Aftermath

**Hello!**

 **1\. I don't own!**

 **2\. I update randomly.**

 **3\. Please review! Also if you have any ideas for the next chapter, I am open to ideas and suggestions.**

* * *

 _He ran his filthy, greasy hands through her hair once more. He tugged at it roughly, pulling her back, taunting her friend. He rubbed her shoulders, and Felicity flinched. She could see Oliver grit his teeth in agony, watching this creep torment her. As the shots fire, she clenched her eyes shut tight. Then, with rough movements, the Count slashed the zip ties off her wrists and dragged her by her ponytail to a new vantage point, and held the syringe of Vertigo closer to her neck as a threat. Felicity could only watch in horror as Oliver lowered his bow for her, and flung the arrow aside. He pleaded for the Count to let her go. The Count waved the needles a bit closer, and Oliver snapped, sending him out the window with 3 arrows in his chest. He was no match for the elusive man in the hood, the Arrow, Felicity's protector._

* * *

The snippet of time condenses itself into a single memory, a terrifying one at that. Felicity shrugs the blanket around her shoulders closer, and Oliver pulls her into a hug.

"He's gone now, ok? He can't come back to hurt you." He says, reassuringly. Felicity looks down at the bruising on her arms sadly.

* * *

 _He rubbed her shoulders, and Felicity flinched._

* * *

"Felicity?" Oliver asks, worried. Felicity looks down at where Oliver's hand is on her shoulder.

"I'm, I'm fine." She stammers, reassuring Oliver more than herself.

"How about I drive you home." Oliver suggests, and Felicity weakly nods, allowing Oliver to lead her to his car.

* * *

 _As the shots fire, she clenched her eyes shut tight._

* * *

"Felicity, it was just a car honking." Oliver says, and Felicity can hear the pain and hurt in his voice. Oliver watches as she recoils from he defensive position. Who could hurt Felicity? Why? She is so precious and sweet, and Oliver quakes with protectiveness as she freezes in shock as he lightly brushes shoulders with her when helping her into the car. The ride is slow, Felicity flinching if Oliver stops or starts too fast. A motorcycle revs past them, and as it leans precariously close, Felicity's mind flashes back once again.

* * *

 _...and held the syringe of Vertigo closer to her neck as a threat._

* * *

Oliver doesn't realize she silently started crying until the next red light.

"Felicity?" He asks quietly. Upon receiving no response, Oliver reaches over and clasps her hand tightly, slightly speeding his way to her apartment.

Oliver jumps the stairs, 5 at a time, with Felicity in his arms. He doesn't bother asking her for a key, but instead pulls out the copy he had made when he snuck her keys away from her one time. He has copies of all their keys. He shoves open the door, setting Felicity down on the couch before setting off on a quixotic adventure to find her some sweats and a t-shirt. Comforting Felicity while she still wore a dress would not be eventful. The retrieval of comfier clothing was successful, but when Oliver returns to the couch, Felicity is gone.

* * *

He finds her in the kitchen. She sluggishly whips out a pair of uncanny, dull scissors and half-heartedly tries to cut off her long, platinum-colored strands of hair.

* * *

 _He ran his filthy, greasy hands through her hair once more. He tugged at it roughly, pulling her back, taunting her friend._

* * *

Oliver slowly closes his hands around Felicity's hands, pulling the scissors away from her hair.

"Hey, hey, hey, you don't want to do that." Oliver says slowly.

"No, I really do. It's not like when I wanted that haircut-" Felicity cuts off her rambling. "He touched it!" She shouts. "He touched it. He touched it. He touched it!" She says it over and over again. Oliver steers her towards her bathroom, handing her the clothes.

"Get changed, and then we'll solve the hair problem." He says gently, and she slowly walks into the bathroom.

"But what if he, or someone else comes back what if they get me?!" Felicity's minor panic attack starts, but Oliver walks into the bathroom with her.

"Look Felicity," He says. "There's no one in here." He proceeds to check the closet for her, show her the window is locked, and he looks into every nook and cranny until she is satisfied.

"But what about the door?" Felicity asks as Oliver leaves the bathroom.

"I'll be right here, the whole time, ok? Take your time." Oliver says, shutting the door softly.

* * *

Felicity takes her time, and pulls herself together. After 20 minutes, she walks back out, head down, wearing the sweats and the T-shirt Oliver picked out. Several of the Arrow supporters made T-shirts depicting arrows, and hoodies with more arrow propaganda, and Oliver had made sure all the Team Arrow members had plenty of the paraphernalia.

Oliver grins at seeing her in the shirt, but she only looks down more.

"Hey, it's just a joke. And I recall promising you something about your hair." Felicity lets him lead her back to the living room, where he sets up some pillows on the floor and helps her lie down.

"I'll be right back," He promises, and in a mere minute, he returns with a large bowl of water and an armful of Felicity's hair products.

"What are you doing?" She asks timidly.

"Taking care of the hair problem." He responds, beginning to wash her hair. Oliver washes Felicity's hair, grimacing in distaste when he sees the amount of dirt and filth the Count spread through her hair. He uses all her other various products, and then takes the bowl of water away and retrieves the hairdryer.

He doesn't protest when Felicity climbs into his lap on the couch, allowing the cord to reach the outlet. Oliver somehow manages to blow-dry her hair, even though he's never gone near the blowdryer in his life.

"Just for the record, you need to work on your hair skills." Felicity says after he finishes. "But thank you." She adds. "For everything."

"Felicity-"

"Thank you Oliver. Just accept the thanks for once." She hugs Oliver, and settles into the embrace, and Oliver plays with her hair, gently, unlike the Count's rough, jerky movements. He plays with it long after Felicity falls asleep, and even makes what Oliver thinks might be a braid, just to keep her happy. Anything to keep her happy, especially after tonight.

* * *

 **Please review if you have an idea of what Oliver should do with Felicity next!**


	2. My Felicity

**Hello!**

 **1\. I don't own!**

 **2\. I update randomly.**

 **3\. Please review! Also if you have any ideas for the next chapter, I am open to ideas and suggestions.**

 **This chapter is Michelle's idea! I love the idea and I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

Oliver woke with a start. Felicity is still sleeping, curled up on top of him. Oliver lets out a sigh of relief and slowly rises to a sitting position. With Felicity still asleep, he carries her to her bed and sets her down gently. He pulls a blanket over her, and glances at the clock. Almost 8:30. He heads back downstairs, and starts to make some breakfast.

* * *

He drags various ingredients from the corners of the kitchen and starts to make pancakes. Oliver thinks to himself. Felicity knows he'll do anything for her. She knows he's here, right now, keeping her safe and making her breakfast. But what she doesn't know is that he loves her. What she doesn't know might not kill her, but it will kill Oliver. Oliver sighs, flips a pancake, and thinks of a way to let her know. Then he hears a thump from Felicity's room.

Oliver rushes into the room. Felicity somehow rolled off the bed in her sleep, and now sleepily looks up at him from the floor.

"Mmhm, Oliver? Why're you heeeeeeeere?" She asks drowsily. Oliver gently bends down and picks her up, cradling her to his chest.

"I stayed here overnight," Oliver says, surprised she doesn't remember. "I need to go check on the pancakes, you want to come with me or go back to bed?" Oliver asks. Felicity points in the direction of the kitchen.

"Fooooooood." She says, and Oliver can't hold back a laugh, carrying her to the kitchen. He shifts his arms slightly when setting her down in a chair, and that's when it comes back to her.

* * *

 _He rubbed her shoulders, and Felicity flinched._

* * *

She pushes Oliver away in an instant, curling in on herself, shaking.

"Hey, hey, he's gone now, Felicity look at me. He can't get you." Felicity eventually lets Oliver wrap her in a hug, the smell of burning pancakes wafting dangerously close to them. After a long, emotional hug, Oliver convinces her to let him go. Warily watching her out of the corner of his eyes, Oliver dumps the burnt pancakes in the trash, and gets a plate full of unburnt pancakes for Felicity. His Felicity. She looks up at him as Oliver sets the plate in front of her.

"Are you sure?" She asks after they start eating.

"Sure about what?"

"That he can't get me?"

"He's dead. Diggle and I will stop anybody else. I won't let anything happen to you. Promise." Oliver says, and Felicity seems to relax at this.

Oliver goes over it in his head. Nothing happens to his Felicity. Nothing happens to his Felicity. Nothing happens to his Felicity. Nothing happens to his Felicity. Nothing happens to his Felicity. Nothing happens to his Felicity. Nothing happens to his Felicity. Nothing happens to his Felicity. Nothing happens to his Felicity. Nothing happens to his Felicity. Nothing happens to his Felicity. Nothing happens to his Felicity. Nothing happens to his Felicity. Nothing happens to his Felicity. Nothing happens to his Felicity. Nothing happens to his Felicity. Nothing happens to his Felicity. Nothing happens to his Felicity. Nothing happens to his Felicity. Nothing happens to his Felicity. Nothing happens to his Felicity. Nothing happens to his Felicity. Nothing happens to his Felicity. Nothing happens to his Felicity. Nothing happens to his Felicity. Nothing happens to his Felicity. Nothing happens to his Felicity. Nothing happens to his Felicity. Nothing. It becomes his mantra.

* * *

He watches her set up Netflix. If they took her favorite movie off Netflix, Oliver will have a fit and Netflix will fail this city. Thankfully it didn't come to that.

He watches her as she watches the movie. She still seems upset, but she seems stable for now.

"Felicity, I'm gonna go out. Are you ok with that?"

"What?" Felicity asks, looking like a kicked puppy. "You're leaving?" She asks, upset.

"Just for a half hour, tops." Oliver reassures her.

"Oh, yeah, just, lock the door?" Felicity says, wanting to prove she can be independent.

"Of course. I'll swing by Dig's, uh, grocery store, maybe? You want anything?" Oliver asks. She shakes her head. "I'll have my phone on the entire time." He adds, locking the door and leaving.

* * *

"Hey, Dig," Oliver greets Diggle and sits down at their usual table at Big Belly Burger, both of them picking at the fries.

"How's she doing?" Dig asks.

"Could be better, but ok. I thought she could use a little time by herself, as it seems I keep triggering a memory." Oliver says.

"That's good, you should get back to her soon," Dig comments.

"Why don't you come over tomorrow? She could use a visitor." Oliver suggests.

"Sounds good, I'll come on one condition."

"What?" Oliver asks, grinning nervously.

"You have to tell her how you feel about her."

"What?!" Oliver says, choking on his water.

"Oliver, I've seen you with a lot of girls, but never, did I ever see you look at them the way you look at Felicity, ok? We work in a dangerous business. What if something happened to you? Is she just never gonna know how you really feel?!" Diggle says.

"I'll tell her. For her sake. She could really use a visitor."

"Good." Diggle says, grinning. "Cause if you don't you two will dance around each other for the rest of your lives."

* * *

Oliver returns to find Felicity nowhere in sight. The movie was depicting a loud fight scene. Oliver remembers.

* * *

 _As the shots fire, she clenched her eyes shut tight._

* * *

He finds Felicity hiding in the corner of her bathroom, eyes shut tight, shaking.

"Felicity!" Oliver says.

"No, no, he shot you, he shot Oliver, no, he shot my Oliver, no you're dead!" Felicity rambles. Oliver stands in shock for a moment. She feels the same way.

"Felicity, I'm here. I'm not dead. Nothing happens to my Felicity." He says. His eyes widen, realizing he repeated a variation of his mantra to her, but she doesn't seem fazed at all.

"Nothing will hurt me?" She asks, fearful.

"No, you know why?" Oliver asks. "Because I am here, and I love you too much to let anything happen to you."

"You love me too much to let anything happen to me." She repeats, calming down.

Oliver scoops her up off the floor and holds her tight. He brings her to the couch, and sits, down, Felicity finally able to watch the movie now that her protector is nearby. After multiple movies and a carton of ice cream, Oliver carries his sleeping Felicity to her room and sets her down in her bed, rousing her a bit. He moves to go back to the couch, but she grabs his arm.

"No, Oliver, stay with me." She demands, and Oliver lays down next to her.

* * *

When Felicity wakes up the next morning, Oliver's arms are wrapped around her.

"Morning." He says. Felicity leans back into his embrace.

"Thank you for protecting me."

"Anything for my Felicity." He says, pressing a kiss to her hair as she drifts back to sleep. He'll do anything for his Felicity, even if it means sleeping next to her and when she rolls over her hair gets in his mouth. Anything.

 **Any ideas for next chapter? Also should Oliver have a nickname or pet name for Felicity? What should he call her?**


	3. Barry

**Hello!**

 **1\. I don't own!**

 **2\. I update randomly.**

 **3\. Please review! Also if you have any ideas for the next chapter, I am open to ideas and suggestions.**

 **This chapter is Guest's idea! I really liked the idea, so I incorporated Barry. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

"Hey, where's my Felicity?" Oliver says, walking into the open of the apartment with no greeting from his favorite IT girl. "Felicity?" He calls out cautiously, awaiting a response. With none, he rushes through the place, looking for her. "Felicity!" He calls out once more. He finds her quaking in fear, hidden in a corner between the bed and the bedside table, muttering to herself.

"Hey, hey," Oliver says, voice softening.

"What if he comes back?" Felicity whimpers.

"He can't." Oliver says firmly. "Him, and anyone else, they can't take my Felicity away from me. Ok? No one is allowed to take you." Oliver says, wrapping her into a hug. Sliding his arm under her, he scoops her up in one swift movement, Felicity curling into Oliver instinctively.

"You really mean it? I'm your Felicity?" She asks quietly.

"You are mine and I am yours, as long as you'll allow it." Oliver says.

"Well, I do." Felicity says, curling into him once more. "But Oliver," She says, looking up at him. Oliver raises his eyebrows, tilting his head to the side. "If he can't come back, then why does he come back in my dreams?" Oliver stands he up in front of him. Immediately thinking she's said the wrong thing, Felicity tenses. Oliver puts his hands on her shoulders.

"They're dreams, Felicity. He can't get you, no matter how bad the dreams."

"Then why won't they go away?" Felicity whimpers, eyes brimming with tears.

"I, I don't know. But I will do anything I can to make them go away, ok?" Oliver promises, looking her straight in the eye. "In the meantime, while you are awake, you need to get ready to go." Oliver says, stepping back.

"Go where?" His eyes twinkle, and he grins.

"It's a surprise."

"Hint?"

"We're gonna have fun."

* * *

Felicity feels the wind rushing through her hair. It feels good. Everything whizzes past in a blur, almost letting her forget. Almost. Felicity focuses on holding onto the shopping cart. Just as she's about to crash into a display full of mac n cheese, Oliver, who has been chasing after the cart, pulls ahead and slows the cart to a stop. Oliver catches his breath.

"That, was so cool." Felicity says, also catching her breath from the exhilarating ride. "So, what are we doing here?" She asks, gesturing to the supermarket setting.

"Well, Diggle and some friends are coming over tonight, so, we could probably use some food." Oliver explains, helping Felicity out of the cart. They start to walk past the aisles, Oliver pushing the cart.

"Some friends?" Felicity questions. "And what did you tell them to come over for? Felicity has PTSD party?"

"You know them all, and actually, today is Team Arrow's anniversary, so, nobody knows about your PTSD except me and Dig." Oliver explains, pulling some pasta off the shelf and loading it into the cart.

"It's really the anniversary?"

"Sometime this month, but they don't know that." Oliver says, and Felicity laughs. Oliver smiles. His Felicity is laughing again. Phase 1: Complete.

* * *

Oliver loaded the groceries onto the motorcycle. "One more stop and then we head back," He says, handing Felicity her helmet while putting on his own.

* * *

"Why're we here?" Felicity asks, looking at her favorite dress shop. Oliver hadn't failed to realize she had a particular taste in clothing. Secretly, he'd always admired how she seemed to dress a different way every day.

"Well, I don't know. We can leave if you want." Oliver teases. Felicity smiles and they head inside.

* * *

"Honestly, I like this one the best," Oliver says, holding up a forest green dress with an arrow pattern strewn across it. "Or really any of these green dresses," He says, gesturing to all the dresses that match his arrow suit.

"Oliver, it's a nice dress, but it's, really, green?" Felicity says.

"Well, what's your favorite color?" Oliver asks.

"I like warm colors, like reds, pinks, oranges, purpley-pinks?" Felicity tries to explain.

"So, should I get a custom-made Arrow suit in pink, and maybe another in orange?" Oliver asks, keeping a straight face. Felicity raises her eyebrows and Oliver grins.

"Felicity, I think I found the perfect dress." He says, still grinning at her.

The strapless dress is a very light hue of a rosy champagne color, with tiny, shimmering stars in a tasteful gold.

* * *

When Felicity walks out of the changing room, Oliver's heart skips a beat.

"Do you like it?" Felicity asks, looking at his o shaped mouth.

"No. I don't like it." He says. Felicity looks down at the ground. Oliver tilts her chin up so she is looking at him. "I don't like it." He says again. "I love it." Felicity's eyes sparkle as she lightly smacks his arm. "Although I have to say," He starts, "The dress isn't half as beautiful as you." Oliver says, grinning. Felicity hugs him.

* * *

And therefore Felicity, in her sparkling dress, opens the door to greet Diggle, Lyla, Laurel, Thea, Roy, and-

"Barry?" Felicity asks. Barry smiles, and Felicity lets him, Caitlin, and Cisco in.

The night is wonderful, Felicity almost forgetting once again.

* * *

"So," Barry says after dinner, when everyone is content. "Who's better? Arrow or Flash?" Oliver raises his eyebrows.

"Clearly Arrow." He says, smirking.

"But the Flash is fast," Barry offers.

"Arrow has fighting technique." Dig says.

"The Flash's fights are over before the opponent knows it." Caitlin sides with Barry.

"Arrow has brought bows and arrows back to being cool." Lyla decides.

"Barry is literally a bolt of lightning." Cisco says.

"Arrow has cool sidekicks." Roy says, grinning.

"And a couple inside sources." Laurel adds.

"But the Flash, I mean, red is cooler than green." Barry insists.

"I could, agree with that." Roy says and Thea laughs.

"What about you, Felicity? Who's cooler?" Thea asks, noticing how the blonde has remained silent.

"I, really don't care. There are pros and cons to both." Felicity says, cracking a smile.

"Name one." Challenges Barry.

"Well, uh,-" Oliver saves Felicity.

"The Arrow has the most awesome technician. No offense to the Flash's IT department." Oliver says, and Caitlin and Cisco laugh, and Felicity smiles at Oliver. "Although, the Flash is ok."

"Ok? The Arrow's pretty mediocre too." Barry adds, laughing, and Oliver looks over at Felicity, who is happy that her friends are close enough to joke with each other. Oliver watches her, and realizes she is happy at the moment. And he'll do anything to keep her happy, able to forget. Anything.

 **So, any ideas for the next chapter? Did you like it? Let me know!**


	4. Spa Day

**Hello!**

 **1\. I don't own!**

 **2\. I update randomly.**

 **3\. Please review! Also if you have any ideas for the next chapter, I am open to ideas and suggestions.**

 **Just a short little idea that I had. I don't know how many more chapters this will go on for, but ideas are welcome.**

* * *

Felicity entered the kitchen to see Oliver cutting up a cucumber.

"What are you doing with that cucumber?" Felicity asks warily.

"It's a surprise."

"Is everything a surprise now?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On whether you like the surprises or not." Oliver says, grinning as he finishes slicing the cucumber. "So go lie down in there and put these over your eyes," Oliver's eyes have that mysterious glint in them as her hands her two cucumber slices.

Felicity enters the living room to find the room scented with lavender. Her favorite scent. There's not too much and not too little of the wonderfully pungent scent. Felicity lies down on the sheet Oliver spread out, removes her glasses, and places the cucumbers over her shut eyes. Oliver enters the room, and spreads something across Felicity's face.

"Ew. What. Is. That. It's so cold and slimy!" She says.

"It's a face mask!" Oliver says, laughing. "I thought this was a girl thing!"

"It is a girl thing! But what are you putting on my face?!" Felicity asks.

"It's a, a tomato seaweed creamy oil-something." Oliver says.

"Well, what does it do?" Felicity asks.

"These expensive things do things?" Oliver asks, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, they, nourish or hydrate your skin and make it soft or something." Felicity explains.

"Oh, this one removes oil, freshens skin, and hydrates skin." Oliver says, reading off the package.

"Ok." Felicity says. "So, this is the surprise?" Felicity asks.

"Yes." Oliver says. "We are having a spa day."

"We?" Felicity asks, pulling a cucumber off her eye to look into the face-masked face belonging to Oliver Queen.

* * *

Felicity sighs into the lavender-scented room. Oliver has been playing with her hair for the past 20 minutes, and Felicity has almost fallen asleep multiple times.

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"You've been stressed."

"Other people hand me a cup of coffee if they think I'm stressed."

"Am I other people?" Oliver asks.

"No. Thanks, Oliver,"

"Anytime." Anytime for his Felicity.

 **Kinda short. Ideas for next chapter?**


	5. Her nightmare

**Hello!**

 **1\. I don't own!**

 **2\. I update randomly.**

 **3\. Please review! Also if you have any ideas for the next chapter, I am open to ideas and suggestions.**

 **Just a short little idea that I had. I don't know how many more chapters this will go on for, but ideas are welcome.**

* * *

 _He ran his filthy, greasy hands through her hair once more. He tugged at it roughly, pulling her back, taunting her friend. He rubbed her shoulders, and Felicity flinched. She could see Oliver grit his teeth in agony, watching this creep torment her. As the shots fire, she clenched her eyes shut tight. Then, with rough movements, the Count slashed the zip ties off her wrists and dragged her by her ponytail to a new vantage point, and held the syringe of Vertigo closer to her neck as a threat. Felicity could only watch in horror as Oliver lowered his bow for her, and flung the arrow aside. He pleaded for the Count to let her go. The Count waved the needles a bit closer, and Oliver snapped, sending him out the window with 3 arrows in his chest. He was no match for the elusive man in the hood, the Arrow, Felicity's protector._

* * *

Felicity awoke with a start. It hit her. She was the weak one. It's been a month and she still has problems with this. Her silent tears somehow woke Oliver.

"Hey, hey, you're safe," He says, pulling her close to him, him now cradling her fragile form in his arms.

"I, I know." Felicity says, still silently crying.

"Then what's upsetting you?" Oliver asks, wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"I'm weak." Felicity says. "It's been so long, and I'm still afraid of him. And he's dead." Felicity explains.

"Nightmares don't make you weak." Oliver says. "Am I weak?" He asks.

"No, you're the strongest man in the world," Felicity says.

"I don't know about that," Oliver says, "but I still have nightmares."

"You do?" Felicity asks in shock. "About what?"

"All the things that I've seen, my father, my mother, other people I've let down." Oliver says. Felicity looks up at him.

"You don't seem to have nightmares."

"Not when I'm with you," Oliver says, smiling. He watches her, before lowering his head to hers, and slowly kissing her. "Now, my Felicity, to the kitchen!" He says, carrying her bridal style, to the kitchen for some breakfast.

* * *

That night, when Felicity is tucked in by Oliver, he slips under the covers next to her. When Felicity wakes in the middle of the night from her nightmare, Oliver's chest is pressed up against her back, and she can feel his heart beating, a calm, soothing beat against her back, and Felicity realizes she has nothing to fear when her protector is so close. She jostles the covers a little bit, and Oliver wakes.

"You ok?" He asks as Felicity turns around to face him.

"Thank you Oliver." She says, and Oliver pulls her close and presses a kiss to her head. And that's how she falls asleep, every night now, safe in her protector's arms.

 _He was no match for the elusive man in the hood, the Arrow, Felicity's protector._

Felicity never had another nightmare again.

* * *

 **I think this is a nice place to end the story, but if you want another chapter, please review an idea!**


End file.
